Big Green's Curse
by LinChungIsHot
Summary: Fumiko is found on the streets, and Big Green takes her in.  Everyone likes her except Lin Chung.  He completely doesn't trust her.  Then a curse is laid on Big Green.  Is Fumiko behind the curse that is growing?  Rated T in case...bad summary, sorry.
1. Fumiko is introduced

**A/N: I decided to write a story about Hero 108!**

**So, I hope you like, nah, actually LOVE it!**

**kisses!**

_The last thng I remember before blacking out was a pair of hands just carrying me to safety..._

* * *

It was a scorching hot day. The heat waves were everywhere, and Commander Ape Trully was really glad he had been able to make peace with the Elephants wo were blowing scented cool air all throughout Big Green's Base.

"Hey, are you sure she isn't dead?" An annoying, boyish voice rang through her ears.

She stirred.

"Of _course _she isn't dead, Banana Brain. She was alive yesterday, right, Lin Chung?"

"Magnificent! She looks so _beautiful! _I must draw her!"

"Thanks for answering." the girly voice sounded really sarcastic.

"Look!"

She opened her eyes slowly. She sat up and stretched, letting go of a big yawn. As she did, she realized she wasn't wearing her usual casual outfit of a black T-shirt and riped jeans, but a dress

Fumiko looked around, and slowly fear began to kick in. But making sure that they many people, and some animals, couldn't see her fear, she said casually, "Hi."

A rabbit with a darker face and red eyes hopped up to her. It opened its mouth. "Welcome...to...Big Green."

Fumiko began to smile. "You're so cute!" she squealed, giving the rabbit a big hug.

"I...like...hugs," it said happily.

"Finished," a guy then turned a big page around. "What do you guys think?"

Fumiko looked at the painting and she, along with everyone else, gasped.

He had captured her looks completely. She had long straight, black hair, violet eyes, high cheekbones, creamy skin, and inky black eyelashes. The picture was Fumiko when she had stirred from her sleep, opening her eyes just a little bit.

Fumiko looked at the guy and he met her gaze with his dark eyes. "Do you like it?" he asked. He had a husky voice, which she liked.

She smiled. "I love it," she agreed. Then, slowly, she asked, "Why am I here?"

"First things first," a man said. He looked like a half bird. It made Fumiko happy, but she didn't know why she was here. "Introductions."

"I'll go first!" the annoying, boyish voice spoke from a funny looking guy in red. He grinned at her. "I'm Might Ray, the mightiest of everyone! I can shoot out electricity, and I'm very handsome and avaliable."

"Whatever," a very pretty girl with blue lips, blue eyes, short black hair, and a hat like pink creature on her head scoffed. "You're _so _annoying, Banana Brain. _I'm _Mystique Sonia. And this is Yaksha." she pointed to her hat and it made a loving sound, snuggling her. She was wearing a dress exactly like the one Fumiko had on, except hers' was gray and Fumiko's was purple.

"Can I, like, just call you Sonia?" Fumiko asked sweetly. She blinked her large, bedroomy violet eyes.

"Sure!" Sonia said brightly.

"Me...Jumpy Ghostface," said the adorable rabbit. It waved a black ear at her.

The guy who had drawn her amazingly well looked up. "I'm Lin Chung,"

"The _amazing _fighter here, the silent backbone, the skilled sharpshooter, yes, we know," Sonia said in a rush. "Usually we have, like, fan girls for him because he's sooooo handsome."

Lin Chung crossed his arms loosely on his chest. He smiled.

"And I'm Mr. No Hands," the man who reminded her of a bird finished. "The leader of this wonderful group, known as"

"FIRST SQUAD!" they all said energetically, smiling at each other.

Fumiko's full lips opened and a yawn slipped out. She covered her mouth, mumbling a "Sorry". Then she remembered. "Would someone please tell me why I'm here before I have to, like, scream?" she asked.

"Oh, right." Mr. No Hands thought for a moment. "You see, Lin Chung found you."

Fumiko instantly looked at the silent, handsome guy who was sitting on top of his purple staff.

"I was meditating in the woods, with nature as my companion," he started.

"We have training session in another week, and we would like to make it there," Mighty Ray inturrupted. Sonia giggled.

Lin Chung thought and then continued. "I was walking back with my newly grown chutes and my turtle when I saw you, completely battered and hurt, close to unconciousness, So, I told Mr. Nohands, and he said to bring you here to Base. So I did."

He then took out a sketchbook and began to sketch, his eyes completely focused.

Fumiko sighed. "Kenji must have found me," she mumbled.

"Explain." Mr. No Hands ordered.

She smoothed the crease of the violet dress and then looked through her lashes at each member of First Squad. "Well, you see, I've been running from my biggest enemy, Kenji. He hates me and wants me dead because I have been rebelling against his dad, the King of our region. I remember him completely lashing and beating at me, and then he must have left me out in the Forest to die. If it weren't for you, Lin Chung, I probably would be dead by now."

He looked up from his sketching and then went back to it, fully absorbed.

"What are you good at, Fumiko?" Mighty Ray was poking an eyeball of his, producing some sparks.

"Weaving, friendship, oh, and I'm _very _good with handling swords." she began to smile.

"Perfect. Come on, Mystike Sonia will show you where Commander Ape Trully is. I'm sure he'll want to meet you." Mr. No Hands smiled quickly at Fumiko and then turned to the rest of his prized First Squad. "The rest of you!" he barked. "Time for a training session in the desert! First Squad! Deploy!"

Him and the rest of First Squad pulled the top off of some tubes and then slipping into them.

"Come on," Sonia said, heading for the doorway, which was a tunnel you had to squeeze through. "Let's go find Commander Ape Trully."

Fumiko's eyes lit up and her body began to glow. She promised herself she would start the curse later, but she needed to find out who Commander Ape Trully was.

She grinned.

**This is my first time ever writing a Hero 108 story!**

**So I hope you all love it!**

**kisses,**

**^^^***^^^***LinChungIsHot^^^***^^^*****


	2. I'm Good With Swords

**Thanks, Pharoahtem, for reviewing!**

**oh, BTW, I luv the song "DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again" by Usher ft. Pitbull!**

**tee hee**

* * *

"Commander Ape Trully!" Sonia pushed the circle door thing.

Fumiko waited patiently behind her, rolling her magic around her hand. She clasped her hands together, making the magic disappear, when Sonia turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry, Fumes, Commander usually always answers." Sonia smiled and Yaksha knocked on the door.

"Hold on a moment!" a somewhat kindly voice came from inside the door.

Sonia sighed as the circle door thing opened and a guy with, like, a box head and a radar signal on his head was standing there.

"Come on in, Mystique Sonia, and her friend. Please, step in. Sorry to keep you waiting," he said as Sonia squeezed in and then Fumiko hopped through the opening into a cozy looking room.

"Commander Ape Trully, this is Fumiko. Lin Chung found her unconcious in the forest. Fumiko, this is our Commander Ape Trully." Sonia then sat on the bed after introducing them.

"Ah, so _you're _the lovely Fumiko he told me about," Ape Trully laughed.

Fumiko tried not to blush and instead said, "Please. Tell me about yourself."

"Well, where to start, where to start." Ape Trully began pacing his room and Fumiko took a seat next to Sonia, who was fixing her short, styled, black hair.

"I have a quest, or a mission, which ever you want to call it, to make peace with all animals. So I formed Big Green, or the place you are in. You see, I am enemies with a man named High Roller. He has fooled all the animals into thinking that we, the humans, are enemies. Thus saying, I am trying to befriend all the animals and make peace with them so they can join Big Green. It's wonderful!" Ape Trully made a monkey screech and laughed.

"He does that _a lot." _Sonia sighed.

"Now tell me about yourself." Ape Trully looked at Fumiko.

Fumiko stood up and then thought. "Well, I'm currently running from my region's king's son, Kenji, who wants me dead because I have rebelled his father so many times."

"Oh my." Ape Trully looked horrified. "What did you do?"

She laughed. "Many things. No worries, though, Commander, for I will not kill you. I'm also very, _very _good with handling swords, and I have a special talent of becoming friends with everyone." she then twirled. "Sonia, this dress is amazing! Thanks for letting me use it."

"Thanks!" Sonia giggled. "It goes _so well _with your eyes."

"Well, since you've become friends with Mystique Sonia, why don't you accompany her and First Squad?" Ape Trully looked at Sonia. "They are out on"

"The desert, where they're training, I know." Sonia sighed and stood up. "Come on, Fumes, you can go down Lin Chung's tube. It'll be fun."

"Close the door!" Ape Trully called out as they exited his room.

Fumiko's eyes began to glow, and she blinked, the glowing subsiding. She just hoped no one suspected anything.

**I'm sorry that this chpater is, like, sooooo short!**

**I have to work on my He Stole Her Heart story for Sonic!**

**lol**

**Kisses,**

*****^^^***^^^LinChungIsHot***^^^***^^^**


	3. Curse 1

**tee hee!**

**curse time!**

**I luv you all!**

**kisses, **

**^^^***^^^***LinChungIsHot^^^***^^^*****

"Sonia! Fumiko! Over here!" Mr. No Hands called them over.

"You guys _train_out here?" Fumiko gasped, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she and Sonia walked in the sand.

"Sadly, yeah." Sonia laughed. "But it's really fun! Usually, we just train Mighty Ray to eat more than one banana, and then Lin Chung really likes to practice his shooting, though he's a sharpshooter already." she rolled her eyes and continued strutting.

Fumiko began to sweat. She and Sonia quickly made their way to the shade that Mr. No Hands and Jumpy were sitting. Mr. No Hands was using something on his head that acted like a fan, blowing cool air.

Lin Chung was practicing shooting his chutes nearby, and Mighty Ray was punching a sand bag.

Fumiko took the chair next to Jumpy and reached over to scratch him behind the ears. "Hey, Jumpy."

Lin Chung's gaze drifted to where Fumiko was.

Making sure that no one was looking, Fumiko closed her eyes_. Sorry, Jumpy_. Her violet eyes began to glow, covered out of sight because her eyes were closed, and then Fumiko began chanting a curse inside her mind.

A two seconds passed and she was almost done with the curse...

_Slap!_

"Ow!" Fumiko pulled her hand back, which was throbbing. She cradled it against her chest, looking up at Lin Chung, who held his staff.

_"_Don't touch Jumpy." he said simply, his dark eyes flaring.

"Lin Chung! What's the matter?" Mr. No Hands yelled. "Just because Fumiko was being friendly doesn't mean that you can whap her with your staff! Apologize immediately!"

"I'm sorry," he said sarcastically, running back to where he was and resuming his practicing.

"You...okay?" Jumpy asked, looking at Fumiko.

She smiled. "I'm fine, honey."

Sonia looked over at her. "You know, Win Wung wisn't wusually wike wat," she added, lifting and lowering a dumbell with her tongue.

Fumiko looked over at Lin Chung, whose back was towards her.

The second she looked at him, he turned around, glaring at her.

Fumiko looked away.

* * *

Fumiko silently sat up in her bed. She blinked, letting her eyes focus to the darkness.

It had to be no more than two in the morning.

She slowly crept out of bed, glancing over at Sonia, who lay in her bed, and then Yaksha, sleeping on the nightstand next to Sonia's bed.

She then mumbled a spell that Kenji's dad, King Chen, taught her about invisibility. She suddenly became invisible.

Opening the circle hatch that led to the corridors, she slipped out of Sonia's room and into the darkened corridor, finding her way to the guys' room.

She had to see Jumpy.

She finally found their room and she opened the hatch just enough so she could fit her head into.

She looked inside.

Lin Chung was drawing something by the window, his back to her. It was a beautiful painting of the full moon and stars.

_Full moon?_

Fumiko smiled to herself. _I'm glad I put that curse on Jumpy._

She then realized that Mighty Ray and Lin Chung shared a room, while Jumpy had his own.

She slipped into the room, tip toeing quietly to the second hatch, which was dangerously close to Lin Chung.

As she was opening the hatch to Jumpy's room, it squeaked.

Fumiko instantly dropped to the floor, hiding from Lin Chung.

He turned and then used his hands as binoculars, looking around the room.

_Mental note: he has the Panther Vision._

Mighty Ray snored loudly and it was all Fumiko could do to keep from laughing.

He then resumed his painting.

Fumiko quickly opened the hatch and slipped through.

She looked inside Jumpy's room.

_"Now, remember, Fumiko, the curse has different effects, depending on the personality of the person or animal you put it on. And they only occur at night."_

Jumpy was sitting on top of his bed, chewing on some carrots.

At first glance, it seemed normal.

Until Fumiko realized something.

He was growing bigger, and he looked way more powerful.

That didn't scare Fumiko, or make her more excited.

The thing that made her heart race happily was that a) Jumpy held a dagger in his hand and he was toying with it, and b) Master Chen's symbol was engraved in Jumpy's chest.

_One down, a few more to go._

**As stated, the curse will be different with each member of First Squad!**

**Yay!**

**I luv you all!**

**kisses!**

**tee hee**


	4. Show use your skill!

_"Fumiko, why are you running?"_

_"Kenji, you have no idea. We were friends, but now Master Chen hates me because I beat him in swords."_

_"Dad did that to you?"_

_"Yeah. Kenji, I am leaving. His troops are coming after me. Promise that you still will be with me?"_

_"I can't promise that. If anyone beats Dad in swords, then they are my enemy."_

_"KENJI!"_

* * *

"Check out my new painting." Lin Chung displayed his latest artwork on the wall.

The painting of the full moon and stars.

"Lin Chung...it's amazing," Sonia breathed.

"Huh...pretty impressive." Mighty Ray puffed, crossing his arms.

"Pretty," Jumpy said, yawning because he hadn't got much sleep somehow.

"Very good, Lin Chung," Mr. No Hands praised.

Fumiko looked up at Lin Chung. "It's beautiful!" she gushed, looking at him through her long, inky eyelashes. "Tell me, Lin Chung, when did you paint this?"

Ignoring her question, Lin Chung smiled to himself. "Glad you all like it. It was easy, once I woke up at the right time." he glanced at Fumiko.

"Now, First Squad. Today, Commander Ape Trully wants us to meet him in the Weapon Room with Lion King. So First Squad, deploy!"

* * *

"Now that you are all here," Ape Trully looked at First Squad. "I told Lion King about you, Fumiko, and your saying that you're good with swords. So,"

The Lion King tossed a tinted gold sword at Fumiko who caught it swiftly.

"Why not show us?" Ape Trully stepped by First Squad and the Lion King blew his whistle.

Fumiko twirled the sword in her hand like one would do with a dagger. She then smiled.

She spun and slashed the sword into the air, yelling as she did. She twirled the sword in her fingers again and then threw it into the air, jumping and grabbing it. She slammed the sword down and spun, facing her 'audience' as her heart raced happily.

They all clapped, except for Lin Chung, who stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

She smiled, ignoring Lin Chung's attitude, and then placed the sword in Lion King's paw.

"Wow, Fumes, you're amazing with swords!" Sonia giggled. She smiled at her.

She laughed back and then tried to act embarrassed. "Well, I've taken lessons, I...guess?"

The Commander inturrupted kindly. "Very great show, Fumiko. Now, I have to ask a request. Lin Chung? Fumiko?"

They both looked at him.

"I have an small errand for you two to run, if you don't mind. Lin Chung, I would like you to go to Scorpion Castle, please, and ask the innocent people there if they are okay and out of harm. I have heard that they are being attacked for some reason, and I can't seem to find Scorpion King today. Please go check and report to me," he instructed.

"_No!" _Fumiko groaned to herself and Lin Chung didn't look any happier.

He sighed and then turned. "Let's go, we have to hurry," he said in his husky voice.

She rolled her eyes and scampered behind him.

**Hope that satistfied yuu people!**

**Please keep reviewing and reading, and I'll keep updating!**


	5. Scorpion Castle Part 2

_"Master Chen, I had no clue that I would be better in you than swords! Please, Master Chen, don't punish me!"_

_"Everyone KNOWS that I'm the BEST swordsman in the world! Why would you defeat me, Fumiko? You were one of my best slaves. I'm very disappointed, and you're going to be severly punished for this,"_

_"Kenji, please help me..."_

_"i mustn't, Fumiko. You completely betrayed me, my father...I thought we were friends."_

_"We are! Kenji, you have to listen! Stop your dad! And I do love you!"_

_"Awwww, what a nice sob story. Shut UP, Fumiko. You're going to be severely punished for this!"_

_"Master Chen, NOOOOO!"_

* * *

"Whoa, the paper ornaments here are amazing!" Fumiko squealed upon seeing Scorpion Castle.

"Aren't they?" Lin Chung glanced sideways at her. The Turtles followed them closely, watching their backs for now. He pointed to a plant growing out of the ground, and the Turtles began to eat. The two continued to walk.

The sky was dark, _dark _blue with clouds, making the red paper ornaments on the outside of the Castle glow very faintly. Fumiko shivered when a breeze rolled by, and she wished she was wearing a coat or something. Lin Chung was wearing a furry hat, which kept him warm. "How much longer?" she asked softly, blinking her violet eyes slowly.

He looked into the darkness. "It shouldn't be far." he replied.

They continued walking.

After around ten minutes, she began to tire out. Her legs began to hurt. She slowed down, resting her hands on her knees.

He stopped and then glanced over his shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked sincerely.

She nodded. "Come on, let's get this over with," she said softly, her legs suddenly very heavy.

Then Lin Chung groaned. He fell to the ground, clutching his right shoulder and groaning in pain.

"Lin Chung!" Though he didn't trust her much, and she had no clue what was going on, she dropped to her knees next to him. "What's wrong?"

He slowly moved his hand from his shoulder to reveal a gleaming green sharp point, sunk deep into his skin. Then he began to shake.

"Hey" Fumiko cried out.

He then flipped over and landed on his head, on a hand stand. He groaned and looked at her.

"Up there," he said in his husky voice. She glanced over her shoulder at the tall rocks.

Navy Scorpions were rolling in, their green pinchers gleaming with the stars twinkle. They hissed and clicked.

"That's what hit me. Watch out; they look angry."

Her heart pounded. "But I have nothing to fight with!" she exclaimed.

He tossed her his purple staff with a groan. "Here...use it like a sword. Defeat them and...ugh," he groaned, louder this time, his face beginning to turn little red, "help me."

Grabbing the staff, Fumiko twirled it around and then pointed it at the closest Scorpion.

Hissing, the creature fired a pin missile at her. She side stepped, swinging the staff like her own sword back in her region and they connected, sending the point into the Earth's ground. Angry, the creatures closed in.

"Hit the end of the staff!" Lin Chung cried out in an injured voice. Fumiko did as told. For every hit she produced, a chute shot out and landed its mark. She began to smile.

Pointing the staff at a creature, she hit the staff three times, and three chutes shot out. Hitting three Scorpions, which recoiled at the pain, it made her smile wider.

A Scorpion launched itself at her, and she raised the staff like a sword, slamming it down on the top of the Scorpion's head. It sank to the ground in pain.

Watching the black haired girl fight off the Scorpions, Lin Chung saw Scorpion King, a golden scorpion, skitter from behind a tall, jagged rock and position itself directly behind Fumiko. It readied its' pincher to shoot out a gleaming green point. "Watch out!" he called.

She glanced over her shoulder a second to see the golden Scorpion launch a green point-and the antidote sitting on its back.

The point bore down towards her. She ducked, dodging the point just by a small fraction, and then she ran at the golden Scorpion, jumping to avoid its long pincher. She grabbed the antidote as she was in the air, flipping just once to land on her feet behind Scorpion King. She hit the staff twice, and twin chutes shot out, hitting the King. It recoiled, clicking at her.

She went back to the hand standing Lin Chung and poured a little of the antidote into his mouth.

He swallowed, and then his body began to shake again. He flipped back over, standing upright once again. He said a quick thanks to her, taking his staff back, and then slipping it back into its position on his back. He looked at Scorpion King. "Scorpion King, Commander Ape Trully wants to know if you have been the cause of the people's distress around here." he said.

Scorpion King hissed its mouth, replying to Lin Chung.

He waited until it was done answering; then he turned to Fumiko. "He says that someone took over him, controlling him to rebel against Big Green. He says it was a person, or thing, with a carrot. But I know it couldn't have been Jumpy."

_Actually, it probably was. I'll have to get my next victim then. One sweet bunny isn't enough for Master Chen, _she thought. But she decided to play along. "I wonder who it was," she said softly, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

He turned to Scorpion King. "Scorpion King, please accept our apologies. We will try to find out who it was. Please use the antidote and turn all the people standing upright again, and I'll tell Commander Ape Trully to watch out." he replied.

Scorpion King smiled and then clicked, taking the antidote gently in its huge pinchers. The Scorpions disappeared towards the Castle.

Lin Chung turned away from Fumiko. "Turtles, we're ready." he called. The turtles came over to their sides a few seconds later.

"We're full," Fumiko's turtle answered.

"We'll go slow," he assured to it. Hopping onto his turtle, he motioned to her to do the same and then they started back to Big Green's Base. The whole ride, both were silent. Lin Chung was deep into his thoughts, trying to figure out who it was. _Maybe someone was trying to frame Jumpy, _he thought. _Jumpy has been acting strange during evenings._

And inside her head, Fumiko was thinking up her next victim that she would attack.

**Read and Review! kisses!**


	6. Victim 2

**Okay, Fumiko's Victim Number 2! **

**Some interesting gossip included, but I think you'll love who the victim is! **

**Kisses!**

_"So, all I have to do is put a curse of a few people, and then they will become part of your army?"_

_"Exactly what I want, Fumiko. But one thing you cannot forget-the curse varies from who you use it."_

_"Gotcha, Master Chen. Now I'll need my sword."_

_"No. Though I'm letting you live, I will make sure you never hold a sword again."_

_"But, Master Chen, what will I use to defend myself?"_

_"Nothing but your bare hands. I don't care if you get killed, Fumiko, but I will kill you if you fail this order. Now get out of my face."_

* * *

"Did you see the new girl over at Big Green?" Sparky Black looked at his twin Zebra brother, Sparky White. "She seems weird."

His brother picked up another lollipop and began to suck on it. "I think Lin Chung likes her." They both began to laugh.

"Oh, Lin Chung, you great, strong, handsome, _amazing _warrior!" He continued in a girly voice to imitate her. "You're _so _amazing!"

"Yes, I know." Sparky Black talked back in his imitation of Lin Chung's husky voice. "Now I must draw you, because I'm obsessed with drawing." They collasped in giggles again.

Then they looked at each other, each lazily sucking a red lollipop, treats given randomly by High Roller.

"But she could be dangerous," Sparky White said quickly. "We should go check her out."

"Not now!" his brother objected. "First we finish these lollipops, then we read comic books. Besides, I can't listen to a watermelon head like you." he grinned.

"What!" came his enraged reply. Sparky White glared at his twin. "You little-"

He leaped at his brother and they began to fight, yet again.

* * *

_Ding!_

"Oh! It's ready, Yaksha!" Sonia called. It was the next day, and she, Fumiko, and Yaksha were inside their rooms, purposely missing Mr. No Hands' call to report where the rest of First Squad was. She was giving herself and Fumiko a make over quickly.

Yaksha hurried over first to Sonia, taking out the curlers. Sonia shook her hair around, her black hair now in beautiful curls as it had been when they visited Peacock Castle. She smiled at herself in the reflection of her mirror.

Her straight, silky, black hair inside a towel sitting atop her head, Fumiko was sitting on Sonia's bed, painting her long nails green with tiny stenciled white leaves, a symbol tatooed on her stomach for her region. She glanced at Sonia's hair and smiled. "That looks beatiful, Sonia," she said softly.

She laughed, standing up and walking over to where Fumiko was sitting. "Thanks, sweetie. But now, we have to work on you." She snapped her fingers and Yaksha joined her side. "By the way, I caught Lin Chung sneaking looks at you."

That made Fumiko nearly choke.

"What?" she sputtered, trying to breathe in air normally. "C-come _on, _Sonia, it's so obvious that Mighty Ray likes you."

Pulling off the towel, Sonia rolled her eyes. "As if," she replied. "He's usually _so _worthless. You should get to really know him, Fumes." She motioned for Yaksha to bring forth her lip gloss. "And besides, the real topic is that Lin Chung likes you. Oooh, this shade looks _perfect _on you!"

"Are your lips naturally blue?" Steering the topic away expertly, Fumiko watched in the mirror as Sonia applied a soft pink lip gloss.

"Yeah, they are." she replied, fixing Fumiko's bangs. She brushed them to the left and then tucked the end behind her ear. "There. Now come on-Mr. No Hands is going to get really mad." She grabbed Yaksha and put it on top of her head and then turned off the lights, opening the hatch door and slipping out into the hallway.

Fumiko hesitated, standing up and then placing her palm against the bed. She closed her eyes and recited a curse.

Once she had finished the curse, she smiled to herself and then got out into the hallway.

* * *

"Where have you been?" That was the welcome Mystique Sonia got when she entered. She looked at Mr. No Hands, who looked really steamed.

"I was giving Fumiko, and myself, a make over," she replied cheerfully. Then she struck a pose. "How do you like?"

"Never mind that," Mr. No Hands grumbled. "The problem is that if you want to do a make over, you can do it _after _the meetings I call! Where _is _Fumiko?"

As if on cue, Fumiko popped her head in the hatch and then entered slowly. "I'm sorry-I got lost," she said smoothly.

Mr. No Hands turned to look at her, rage on his face, but then he smiled. "It's okay, Fumiko, go ahead and listen."

Sonia looked pretty happy her make over for her friend had started to work its charms. She looked over at Lin Chung to see his reaction, but her eyes landed on Mighty Ray, who was staring at her.

_"It's _so _obvious Mighty Ray likes you."_

Sonia felt her face begin to warm, and Mighty Ray rolled his eyes, looking back at Mr. No Hands. She looked at Lin Chung, hoping for a reaction, but he was staring out the window, tapping his fingers on his sleeves in a bored fashion.

Smiling gratefully, and a little evilly, Fumiko sat down on top of a closed tunnels. She crossed her legs, and then looked up at Sonia with her big, violet eyes.

Mystique winked back, leaning against the wall and twirling a finger around in her hair.

"Commander Ape Trully wants us to go investigate Duckbill Castle. He says that they are acting strangely. First Squad, deploy!" Their commander barked.

Throwing open the tops to the tunnels, First Squad jumped into them and went down the tunnels. Fumiko just decided to go down Mr. No Hands' tunnel, since he was staying.

* * *

"Are we lost?" Mighty Ray asked for at least the hundredth time.

"I'm sure this is the right way." replied Lin Chung, his arms crossed over his chest. The turtles continued to move.

Someone yawned, and he glanced back to see Fumiko covering her mouth, her eyes sleepily closed. She quickly widened her eyes, trying to act as if she had been awake the whole time.

It was the first time he had looked at her all morning, and he had to admit that she looked absolutely..._beautiful._

The way her violet eyes were looking at him from underneath long, inky eyelashes, the way her long straight, silky, jet black hair blew in the wind as they travelled, shining under the sun, the way her lips, coated with a soft pink gloss, shined as well, the way-

"Lin Chung!"

"Huh?" He blinked, and then looked towards the sound of the voice.

Pointing frantically, Mystique Sonia was pointing towards a huge, puzzle floating out of Duckbill Castle. He had witnissed this event before.

Grabbing out his jumprope and began to jump and creating a forcefield, Jumpy stared at the duckbill puzzle. Mighty Ray raised a fist, jumping off of his turtle. Sonia looked scared, and Fumiko was blushing.

Reaching for his staff, Lin Chung glared.


	7. Duckbill Castle Part 2

****

So the curse is laid on Mystique Sonia.

**And just when Lin Chung finds himself falling for the girl he completely doesn't trust, they are attacked by the Duckbills!**

**Oh yeah, thanks SOOOOOOO much for reviewing so far! hahahahahahahahaha!**

**Kisses,**

**^^^***^^^***LinChungIsHot^^^***^^^*****

* * *

_"Where are you headed, Fumes, ol' buddy?"_

_"I'll miss you, Makoto. You've always been a friend of mine."_

_"Seriously, where are you-is that sword marks on your skin?"_

_"Aaah...don't touch, Makoto. Master Chen and I had a little disagreement."_

_"A _little _disagreement? Fumes, a cut that is bleeding like hell isn't a little disagreement."_

_"Give me that red midriff over there, and those red shorts, will you? Wearing such inappropiate clothing will take away all suspicions from me. Plus, I'll need a hair cut..."_

_"Here's your dagger. I can't believe after all we've been through, Fumes, you're just going to walk out on me."_

_"No. Not just walk out on you. I've been given a dangerous order from Master Chen, and if I don't follow through, Makoto, I could _die._"_

_"Why are you holding me like this, Fumes?"_

_"Because...because I lo-KENJI, PLEASE! NO, KENJI-"_

* * *

Duckbill King quacked his laughter at First Squad, and, well, Fumiko.

Stepping in front of Fumiko, Lin Chung's first instinct was to protect her from the floating, Duckbill puzzles. But when she placed a hand on his shoulder, his shoulder that wasn't covered by his black jacket so that warm hand was on his cold skin, lightly squeezing it and whispering, "Instead of protecting me, protect your friends," he kind of forgot the world.

She giggled to herself and let go of his shoulder.

Blinking once hard, Lin Chung looked just in time to hear Mystique Sonia scream before she was flattened into 2-D against a floating wall of Duckbills. It then began to float towards Mighty Ray and Jumpy.

"Focus...Lin Chung!" Jumpy Ghostface called out, throwing sharp carrots at the walls in hopes of destroying them. All it did was destroy a few, but then the wall just reformed back together.

He grabbed his purple staff and then pointed it towards a floating Duckbill wall, hitting the end four times. Four chutes shot out, destroying four Duckbills.

"_Quack! Quack!" _Duckbill King sounded enraged. He pointed at the remaining First Squad, and Fumiko, and then quacked again.

A floating wall closed in on where Mighty Ray and Jumpy were. Bringing out a banana and a few carrots, they were about to attack when the wall slammed down and turned them 2-D, completely captured.

"No!" Lin Chung cried, looking at them.

Beginning to tremble, Fumiko took another step backwards. Their were at least seven floating Duckbills walls-and only her and Lin Chung left. She felt a shadow go over her, and she turned around to see a walls about to slam down onto her. She let out a scream.

Then four chutes whizzed past her, slamming into the wall and pushing it backwards.

His staff held in front of him, Lin Chung jumped into the air and slammed it down into the wall, seperating the Duckbills. He spun, hitting his staff into two other walls, and then he shot some chutes at the remaining wall, detroying them as well.

He landed in front of Fumiko, slipping his staff back.

She breathed in a deep breath, and then hugged him. "Thank you _so _much, Lin Chung, because I have never been crushed by Duckbills nor do I _want _to." she said breathlessly, her lips just brushing his ear.

He didn't reply but instead looked at Duckbill King. "Release our friends. I have defeated your Duckbills." he said simply.

Duckbill King quacked and then two floating walls of Duckbills floated from inside the castle, carrying the others of First Squad. They released them, letting them pop back into their 3-D selves.

"Oh, thank god _that's _over," Sonia breathed. She then saw Fumiko with her hand on Lin Chung's shoulder, and she winked her a progress wink, her reply a roll of violet eyes.

"But why were they angry?" Mighty Ray asked, flexing his biceps.

Answering the question, Duckbill King quacked something to Lin Chung, who interpretted it. "He says that a large figure with carrots forced him to do it. Just the same with Scorpion King," he thoughtfully said, rubbing his chin.

Fumiko smiled to herself on the inside, but again, she had to act like she had no clue. "_Carrots? _Surely it wasn't Jumpy."

"No...not Jumpy," the Rabbit King agreed.

"Well, just be glad we're all friends again," Sonia said cheerfully, tossing her curly hair around and then running her fingers through it. "Now let's go tell Mr. No Hands. Duckbill King, come on!"

* * *

That night, Sonia climbed into bed, Yaksha sleeping on the other side of the pillow.

As her body touched the mattress, they both began to glow, but because her blue eyes were closed, she didn't notice.

And on the floor, in her bed, pretending to be asleep, Fumiko chuckled to herself.

_Just until midnight, we'll find out what power she has, _she thought to herself. _Sorry, Sonia, I like you, but..._

_I don't want to die._


	8. Katsumi is insane

**Thanks you sooo much for reviewing so far, and I think you deserve a better chapter, so here we go! **

**lol**

**So let's catch up with Kenji, shall we? **

**Kisses...**

* * *

_"Makoto, can you here me?"_

_"I'm officially not talking to you."_

_"...Is that a joke?"_

_"Yeah. I can't stay mad at you, Fumes."_

_"If only my hands weren't tied up. Then I would hug you."_

_"That's great. Hey, Fumes, I have something important to tell you-"_

_"Shh! Kenji's coming!"_

_"So I see you two are awake. Makoto, you bitch. I never thought I would see you helping Fumiko."_

_"I have to. She's almost my sister."_

_"Fantastic. That means you two can say a hearty good bye right now."_

_"What does that mean...no. Kenji, put that sword down. _Put the damn sword down_."_

_"Bye, Makoto."_

_"Oh my god!"_

* * *

She bolted up quickly, her heart pounding like it had been when she had seen the sword, its golden point glinting with the moonlight.

Kenji had the sword pressed against Makoto's neck, whose breathing was shallow, and the sharp point was pricking blood.

He had killed her best friend, nearly her brother, and her love, sealing the deal for her to work for him and his father, Master Chen.

She looked at the clock, made out of the Peacocks, sleeping on the wall. It read midnight.

Then she remembered laying a curse on Mystique Sonia, so she looked instantly to her bed.

Mystique Sonia stared right back at her with her glowing blue eyes.

She was about to scream when she remembered that Sonia couldn't see her. It was dark, and her position on the floor was covered by shadows. There wasn't a chance that Sonia could see her, unless she had Lin Chung's Panther Vision.

_Lin Chung._

She smiled to herself. He was so handsome, so amazing, yet he didn't trust her. He completely ignored her whenever anyone was around them. But she could feel it. She knew they had a connection. He was handsome, as she was beautiful. It was like he was the sun and she was the moon. He was the air and she was the water. He was the...

He was the swordsman and she was the sword.

Shaking her head, Fumiko cleared her thoughts and focused on Sonia, her friend. The power that Sonia had, thanks to the curse, made Fumiko happy and she knew Master Chen would be pleased.

Sonia had her blue tongue out, and it was like a tongue sword. She plunged it into the bed, stabbing the bed deeply. Next to her lay Yaksha, but it was asleep soundly and it didn't look like any one of its powers had been enchanced.

And Fumiko was _very _pleased to see the white and green leafy tattoo on Sonia's arm.

_So, that's Jumpy and now Sonia. Who's next..._

* * *

"Has she contacted us yet?"

"No, sir. No reports or updates from Fumiko yet."

"When will she learn!"

Angry, Master Chen pounded his hand into his fist, and the loud smack made every servant, every slave, every person in the room jump.

"Calm down, sir, it'll be alright. I know she's very smart, and she'll report soon." one of the many attractive maids in his enormous room patted his muscular arm, and then she continued to work on mending one of his ripped shirts.

He reached up and ran his fingers through his black hair, making it stick up on ends and still look attractive. Taking a deep breath, he murmured, "I completely loathe Fumiko."

The thick, heavy Cherry wood door opened, and a young man stepped in, closing it shut behind him. He crossed the enormous, majestic room and joined him at the balcony outside, taking a look at the night sky and breathing in the air. A star twinkled at both men.

"Father, I have been talking to Katsumi." he said in his rich, deep voice. Leaning against the banister, he took in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of their region. "She wasn't cooperating, so I had some guards to bring her out when she looked decent."

"I can see you have been working out as well, Kenji, my boy." the older man replied, holding his son's arm out and then pressing against his forearm. "You are rock solid. Growing into a fine young man."

Boy, would Kenji know. Had many woman and young females looked at him went he went to the main city.

He laughed. "I'm not that fine, father." he protested, resting his hands atop the banister.

What was to like about simple features? Kenji had dark, _dark _brown eyes that were nearly black, long black eyelashes, a square jaw, and a sharp, curved mouth. He had shaggy black hair, which was grown out to his chin, which he liked to pull back into a ponytail. He had strong, muscular legs, arms, and body. But he didn't think it was good enough.

"Nonsense." Master Chen sounded a little angry. "You are _very _handsome, Kenji, and soon it will be time for you to get married and take over the throne."

"If by soon, you mean a few years," Kenji muttered. It was rare, but pleasant, to have a son-and-father moment between him and his father, but they were always short.

A guard stuck his head out from inside. "If you are ready, sir, then Katsumi will be presented to talk." he informed them, bowing down at the sight of both rulers, Kenji and Master Chen.

Clearing his throat, Master Chen nodded. "We are ready."

The guard's head vanished, and father and son stepped back into Master Chen's room, both taking a seat in two fancy thrones. All the maids, slaves, and servants rushed to to walls of the large room, so they weren't in the way. A maid closest to the door opened it, and then the guards led in a struggling woman. They pushed her to the ground, and then stood by the door, blocking her escape.

She looked up and glared at Master Chen with her violet eyes.

Kenji glanced away, refusing to look the woman in her eyes.

"How...could you!" she cried hoarsely, slowly getting to her feet so she could run at Master Chen. One of the five guards blocking the door rushed up and grabbed both her arms, pulling them back so that she was rooted in place.

"My, my, Katsumi, are you a little riled up?" The king chuckled to himself.

"I wouldn't be talking." she spat back, her voice still hoarse. She stopped struggling and then whipped her arms down, forcing the guard to let go. Katsumi looked down at her clothes and straightened them.

Even though she looked completely mad, as in insane at points, there was still beauty in her, and Master Chen could see it. She had long black hair, which used to be so shiny and thick but then had gone limp and thin. She had striking violet eyes with matching long, inky black eyelashes. She had a piercing, or an injury, in her right nostril. He rememberedthe time when her skin had been so full of life, all sun-kissed and tan, but then she became a mother, getting less sun. Then when she went insane, or so he thought, she stayed inside, her skin turning pale yet creamy. She was in a simple purple silk Kimono, Japanese styled, and silk slippers. On her left middle finger glinted a gold marriage ring, and on her left ring finger glinted a ring that held magic. Katsumi claimed to know magic, but she was insane, so no one believed her.

Master Chen leaned forward in his throne, looking unashamedly at her large breasts. Then he flicked his gaze up to her striking violet eyes. "Just like the meaning of your name, Katsumi, you will always be a victorious beauty," he said lowly.

She held a hand to her ear. "Say it again, Yuu."

He ignored her and then glanced at his son sitting next to him. He was disappointed, and secretly pleased, to see that Kenji was eyeing one of the attractive maids. Looking back at Katsumi, he spoke, "Katsumi, darling, I know you are angry that we have put her to great use."

"Lies! You tell so many lies, Yuu!" the woman shrieked.

He continued as if she hadn't said a word. "But I have to tell you a few things. First, Kenji has informed me that you haven't been cooporating lately. If this behavior continues," he paused. "I will have to kill your daughter."

She stood there, her hands on her cocked hips. She spread her legs apart as she stood, frowning at him deeply. And for some reason, the way her perky breats were pushed out, it made his stomach have a delicious heat pooling in the bottom. "And why would I let you do any further harm to Fumiko?" she asked in her hoarse voice, glaring at him. "You're tormenting her already."

He stood up, out of his throne, and then cwalked to the middle of the room, where Katsumi was standing. Everyone's gaze, including his son, was on him and Katsumi.

Leaning closer so only she could hear, he whispered, "I know where she is, Katsumi. And because you are insane, because I think you are amazing in bed, and because the fact that tormenting both of you adds to my pleasure, I will let you both live. But I have a curse put on Fumiko, and all I have to do is say the words. She will die instantly, and then I will send you and your damned beauty to finish off the work she is doing for me."

She slapped him, hard, on his cheek.


	9. Up in the Moonlight

**So, you guys met Katsumi, Fumiko's mother and apparently Master Chen's love interest. And then she slaps him?**

**I even don't know what to do about that!**

**Anyways, you get a sense of Kenji and Master Chen, since I've been leaving them in the shadows for quite a long time, and I hope that you guys got the awesome chapter you deserved!**

**tee hee**

* * *

_"Finished?"_

_"...y-yes. Please, stop. It's completely painful."_

_"Let me think...nah, I don't feel like stopping."_

_"A-aah, Kenji...o-oh,"_

_"Feels good, huh? But it hurts, don't it?"_

_"Y-yes. Kenji, please, I...ohh..."_

_"Just make sure you don't tell Father about this. He would be completely enraged if he heard what I was doing to you, Fumiko. Besides, this is a punishment that is both painful _and _pleasurable, instead of me letting you go to Father and have him kill you."_

_"Kenji, s-stop that. L-let me ta-talk."_

_"Hm?"_

_"I know we're friends and all, Kenji, but isn't this pushing it a little too far? It's a great feeling and all, but is Master Chen is to walk in here at any moment-"_

_"That won't happen. Now just relax,"_

_"A-aaah,"_

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly and then looked around, hearing Mighty Ray snore across the room, and then Jumpy sleep soundly in the room next to theirs'.

Why couldn't he get Fumiko out of his mind?

Climbing out of bed slowly, Lin Chung opened the hatch and then darted out into the corridors, letting his friends sleep more. He wasn't in the mood to draw, but instead he was in the mood to take a walk outside Big Green. The cool air of nature usually refreshed his mind.

As he walked through the corridors, he kept thinking about how Fumiko looked, how beautiful she was, and how everything was perfect about her...except the fact that he completely didn't trust her.

He mentally slapped himself and continued to walk silently.

When he passed Sonia's room, he heard a noise. He stopped.

There it was again. The sound of a sword, the sound also kind of like a plunging, and then a ripping.

He formed binoculars with his hands and peered inside with his Panther Vision.

He didn't see anything. Just Sonia, her blue tongue sticking straight out of her mouth, sleeping soundly, next to Yaksha. Lin Chung noticed that her lips were naturally blue, and he smiled to himself. He had always thought that to be lipstick.

He lowered his hands, still smiling to himself, and then continued to walk.

Once he was outside, on top of the roof of Big Green, gazing at the stars, he felt calmer. The stars twinkled at him, and the full moon was hidden by clouds. It was beautiful, and amazingly calm.

Then he felt a tap on his shoulder, followed by the words, "Mind if I join you?"

He turned, and his heart began to race as his gaze met with hers'.

Fumiko smiled at him, her violet eyes glowing gorgeously.

* * *

Master Chen's head reeled back, and then he cupped his cheek as the maids, slaves, servants, guards, and Kenji all gasped.

He snarled at Katsumi. "You bitch! You'll pay for that!" then he looked at his guards and snapped, "Don't just stand there!"

A guard rushed up to the raging woman. He grabbed her arms again, pulling them back and then securing his hold.

Rubbing his numb cheek, Master Chen stared at Katsumi with his hard, cold blue eyes. He stepped closer to her. "You think I will _just let _you slap me?" he asked. "Do you? _Do you?"_ He then raised a fist and punched her in the tender flesh below her ribs.

She gasped for air and doubled over.

"You can't hit me, Katsumi! You and your damned insanity! It is _pathetic!" _He then punched her again, and her face began to turn red.

All the females in the room averted their gaze. A yound maid with curly blond hair pleaded out, "Sir, please stop! You'll kill her!"

Master Chen ignored them. He then grabbed her waist. "I have to punish you, you hot bitch." he snarled in a low voice, starting to rip off her clothing.

Realizing what was going on, Kenji stood from his throne and spoke, making his deep voice loud. "Everyone, please exit now."

And that's what all the people did. The ladies rushed out of there like hell broke loose, while they males eyed Katsumi's cleavage, which was now bare.

Finally alone with just Katsumi, Master Chen pulled her hips to him, pressing her body against his so that she could feel how hard his cock had gotten. "Katsumi, you're in for a wild, animal like night because you fucking slapped me." he pulled her panties down and then eyed the woman who was now completely naked in front of him.

She waited until he had all his clothing off as well and then smiled at him, reaching down and touching his hard member with her cool fingers, and he made a soft moan which was barely audible. "Yuu, you never understand."

He chuckled. "What does that mean?" he asked slowy, tracing his finger around one of her breasts.

She then held up a needle and grinned. "Say good night."

His eyes widened, but before he could yell, curse, or slap her, Katsumi pressed the needle into his neck and the King slumped to the cold floor, unconcious.

She bent down to her ripped Kimono and pulled out a jeweled dagger, slamming the metal handle against his temple to assure that he wouldn't wake until next evening. Then she exited the empty room, murmuring insanely to herself.


	10. My Secret Is

**"Have fun with it, and as always, kisses!"**

*****^^^***^^^LinChungIsHot***^^^***^^^**

* * *

_"You bastard! Let _go _of me!"_

_"Sorry, Fumiko, but now they have offered me a deal I _can't _refuse. So play along, will you?"_

_"What about the night before last night? You loved me, and you even said it! But now you're bringing me in to see...Master Chen!"_

_"Greetings, Fumiko. Thank you, Kenji, you may go now."_

_"As you wish, Father."_

_"You control him like a slave, Master Chen. You control EVERYONE like a slave!"_

_"Ha ha. Funny joke, Fumiko."_

_"I wasn't joking!"_

_"You are so much like your mother, Katsumi, used to be when she was your age."_

_"Are you even listening?"_

_"But I'm sorry-Kenji told me all about what you did that night."_

_"What?"_

_"Yep. I know he killed you brother"_

_"He's not my brother!"_

_"Silence, Fumiko. I know he killed your brother, Makoto, but I intend to do no such harm. Now stay still for a moment..."_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_"I intend to _do much more."

* * *

She sat down next to him and looked up at the stars. "Beautiful night, huh?" she asked softly, stretching her legs out.

For a moment, Lin Chung nearly said, "You are," but he caught himself. He kept his gaze on the cloud covered full moon, and opened his mouth. "Are you hiding anything?" he asked.

Again, with his husky voice. Fumiko shivered in pleasure but it wasn't visible. Then she realized what he said and her blood froze. She forced a laugh. "What do you mean?"

He finally turned to look at her. "I mean exactly what I said. I don't trust you. You're suspicious." he said simply, his dark eyes staring at her. He just hoped she wasn't hiding anything fatal, because his staff was back in his room.

She mustered up a sob act. "You think I'm hiding something. You must think I'm insane like my mom,"

Lin Chung gaped at her. "I didn't know about your mother, but that's not what I was"

"Why is there always someone who thinks that?" she wailed, pressing her face agaisnt her palms. She hoped that it was convincing.

He stayed silent for a moment, listening to her breathing. Then he rolled his eyes and looked back at the sky. "Nice act, Fumiko. Stop skipping my question."

She peeked through her fingers. "You didn't believe me?" she asked slowly.

He shook his head. "No way. That was the most pathetic act I have seen in my life." he insulted.

She pretended to be shocked. "If _that _was bad, wait 'til you get a blast of my number one act!" she laughed, running her fingers through her bed head. Then, after a moment, she added, "I'm telling the truth about my mom, though. She suddenly went insane."

"Sorry to hear that," he murmured.

They stayed silent, both admiring the sky, and then Lin Chung cleared his throat. "What are you hiding?" he asked softly.

She sighed. "Okay, you caught me. I'm hiding something _so _big, I don't think I can tell you. Because if I did, I would die." she said, refusing to meet his gaze.

He then took her chin his his finger and forced her to look at him. His face was centimeters away from hers. "Tell me what it is." His voice was gentle, yet demanding. Soft, yet harsh.

She stared into his dark eyes, sercuring his doubt she was lying. Then, smiling inside her mind, she said, "I'm...hiding the fact..."

Her right arm behind her back, hidden from Lin Chung's view, she made numbers until she had a grand total of fifty nine.

"...that I...am..."

Then she snapped her fingers.

Lin Chung's eyes widened until she sucked in the depths of them. She quickly blinked, and she was back on top of the roof, he holding her chin and she about to expose her secret. Then came a loud _boom! _followed by a growl and then a snap.

Letting go of her chin, Lin Chung whirled around to find what was making that noise. Fumiko thanked her lucky stars that she knew a distraction spell.

Standing up quickly, she bent down and placed a hand on his bare shoulder. "Great talking to you, dark artist. But I'm sleepy now. Catch you later." she leaned down and kissed his cheek, and then scampered away.

Lin Chung's face began to redden, but he refused to blush. Instead, he took out his sketch book and began to sketch how she looked in the moonlight.

* * *

"Oh my heavens!"

"Commander Ape Trully!" Mr. No Hands rushed over to where their commander was. "What is it?"

The commander spun around and then pointed to his bed. It was completely ripped, slashed with sword marks, and then carrots were laying on the mattress.

"_Who, _in the whole world of monkeys, did this?" Ape Trully looked devasted.

Then Fumiko realized.

_It's all falling into place, Master Chen._

_All of it._


	11. We're Under Attack

**Thanks sooo much for more reviews!**

**and so, Fumiko kisses Lin Chung!**

**Will she accidentally expose the secret?**

_

* * *

_

_"Katsumi, I'll ask you one more time. What did you do to him?"_

_"..."_

_"Did you not hear me?"_

_"I heard you loud and clear, Kenji. But I refuse to talk to you. You're a bastard."_

_"...Father is going to hear about this, you know."_

_"..."_

_"You are truly insane, Katsumi. If you just play with us for now, you won't regret it later."_

_"Uh...huh."_

_"This is impossible!"_

_"Heh heh..."_

* * *

Ape Trully clenched his fists. "This is a disgrace!" he exclaimed. "Who would ever do such a thing?"

"I didn't...do it," came Jumpy's slow reply when he saw the carrots.

"Of course not," their Commander assured. "I know you would never. You know what I'm thinking, though?"

First Squad waited.

"I think there is some kind of...of _curse _that has been put on Big Green. It is absurd, but true."

That made Fumiko's heart stop. _Did he figure it out? _she thought. Then, bringing up a casual laugh, she looked at him with her deep violet eyes. "That's _crazy, _Commander Ape Trully." she said. "There is no such thing." _I would be the one to talk._

"I'll try to think it over as we go to Porcupine Castle. We need to become allies." Shaking his head, Ape Trully walked out of the room. "Let's go, First Squad."

* * *

Floating above the beautiful hills and mountains in their own hot air balloons, Fumiko was leaning against the edge, her arms dangling as she looked around. The view was fantastic.

But she couldn't believe how careless she was being. Nearly exposed _by Commander Ape Trully_? If Master Chen heard, he would have her soul in less than a damn second.

And she also couldn't believe she had kissed, even if it was on the cheek, Lin Chung. The only person in Big Green that didn't fully trust her_. I can't be falling for him_, she thought, glancing voer her shoulder to see him opening his sketch book_. I made sure that when I came into this mission, that I wouldn't let anyone stop me._

She sighed and then forced all thoughts away and decided to enjoy the view.

Rolling his eyes at Mystique Sonia, Mighty Ray stuck his tongue out.

Grinning back, Sonia reached up and stretched out her mouth, sticking her tongue back at him.

Annoyed now, Mighty Ray stuck his tongue out and made an annoying noise.

"Hey what's that?" Sonia faked, pointing at the ground.

He fell for it and looked down.

"Ha!" Sticking her tongue all the way out, she grabbed his hat off and pulled it back. Then she began to hit him with her tongue.

"Hey!" Mighty Ray grabbed her tongue and began to pull.

"Let go of...my tongue!" She cried, reaching out and slapping him. They began to fight.

Up ahead, Lin Chung sighed. He could never concentrate with those two fighting all the time. "No. No, I must not let them get in the way of drawing," he muttered to himself, continuing to draw the mountains.

"Oh, no!" Ape Trully suddenly cried out. Then came a popping noise, followed by a _whoosh!_. His hot air balloon began to go down.

Lashing his jump rope out, Jumpy grabbed the Commander. Ape Trully dangled in the air, his foot safely tangled in Jumpy's jump rope.

Then Lin Chung looked up when he heard another _whoosh!_. He snapped his sketch book shut and put it away, jumping into Sonia's hot air balloon, since she was the closest, and his hot air balloon plummeted down to the Earth.

"We're under attack!" he acknowledged,

Mighty Ray then cried out as his balloon got hit by a spiky cannon, a Porcupine rolled up into a ball. He began to go down.

"Mighty Ray!" cried Sonia. She jumped off her balloon, as Yaksha grabbed the ropes by its_...arms?, _and stuck her tongue out, grabbing his arm and pulling him up.

"Eww! She's slobbering on me!" he complained, and she rolled her eyes.

Then a cannon flew towards Jumpy, and he hit it, sending it away. At the same time, he pulled their Commander up into his hot air balloon, safe from harm for now.

Golden Eye Husky was slamming his pipe into cannons, repelling them.

Then a cannon hit Fumiko's hot air balloon, and she didn't notice it did until she felt the hot air balloon start to topple down to the ground at alarming speeds. She began to scream.

Hearing her scream, Lin Chung saw her plummeting to the ground. He jumped off of the hot air balloon basket, at the same time, grabbing Jumoy's jump rope and then he grabbed Fumiko's hand.

She looked up to see him grabbing onto her hand, his other hand firmly on Jumpy's rope. Her heart began to slow down, and she looked away.

Then the cannons stopped, and the remaining two, wrecked hot air balloons drifted gently to the ground, where all the Porcupines were waiting.

"Hello, First Squad," said High Roller sarcastically. "Welcome to your doom."

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**and Fumiko's next victim is comin' soon!**


	12. Porcupine Castle

**Okay, I got a weird review from a dude named I Like MILF**

**I can't really understand the review.**

**huh. well, I Like MILF, if ya don't like the story, then don't read it! obv.**

**Kisses to all you other awesome people!**

**Oh, BTW, to whoever Kutie101 is,**

**THANK YOU! You're sooo nice, as well as all the nice reviewing people!**

**tee hee**

**And here's my next chapter!**

* * *

_"...ugh..."_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"No...Kenji...did this to me..."_

_"Kenji? You mean Master Chen's son? No way, Kats."_

_"It's true...he took out a sword and...oh,"_

_"Hang on, Kats, I'll go get help right away! Man, you're in fatal condition!"_

_"No, Hisao...it's too late. Kenji meant...to kill me..."_

_"Katsumi, please don't tell me you're dying-"_

_"Tell my baby, Fumiko...that I love her and...tell her...that...Kenji...is...coming..."_

_"KATSUMI!"_

* * *

The Porcupines then ran at First Squad, shooting their quills out as they came.

Mighty Ray inched away from the battle, trying to pull out a quill that was deep in his arm. Blowing air at the oncoming animals, Sonia whirled her tongue around quickly. His staff shooting out chutes rapidly, Lin Chung was standing in front of Fumiko to make sure she didn't get hurt. Jumpy was creating his force field, occasionally throwing a carrot grenade here and there.

As First Squad was defeating the Porcupines, Fumiko suddenly got a signal. She closed her eyes and pressed a button on her necklace and inside her closed eyelids, an image of a young man, her age, stared back at her, his cheeks tearstained.

_Hisao, what's wrong? _she thought, sending the thought to the young man who blew his nose and then choked back a sob.

"I'm sorry, Fumiko. I had arrived too late, and if I had been earlier, I could have saved her." his usually deep and strong voice was hoarse and gentle.

She sensed her childhood friend had witnissed something bad, or horrible. _Tell me._

He coughed, and then wiped his green eyes. A curl of his black hair fell over his forehead, but he kept it there. "It was Kenji," he started and then his voice cracked.

"Mighty Ray!" Lin Chung's voice was heard in the background. "Blast the Porcupines with your magical, electrical eyeballs! Golden Eye Husky's skin is too tought to feel anything!"

_Come strong, Hisao. Now...please, tell me. What about Kenji? _Her thoughts were bitter.

Closing his eyes, Hisao said slowly, "Kenji killed your mother, Fumiko. He killed Katsumi."

All the background noises of First Squad and the Porcupines suddenly faded away, and Fumiko's heart began to race. _No._

Hisao nodded sadly. "I'm sorry. When I came over for her daily visit, I found the hut darkened. When I stepped insdie, she was lying on the floor, nearly dead." he said softly.

Then her had began to beep.

"I need to go now. She says that she loves you, and that...Kenji is on his way there to find out your progress. If it isn't good, then he will kill you. I love you, Fumiko, and I'm sorry." Hisao then cut off the signal, and his body faded away.

"No," Fumiko whispered, her heart racing faster. Her head was swimming in a deep pool of darkness. "_No. NO!" _She began to cry, screaming Katsumi's name.

Everyone stopped fighting and looked at the girl who had her palms pressed to her face, screaming the name over and over. "What's wrong with her?" asked High Roller nastily. He had no interest in crying.

Lin Chung hated to see people cry. He put an arm around her shaking shoulder, and then turend so his back was to everyone. Leaning closer, he murmured, "Fumiko. Look at me, Fumiko. Come on, what's wrong?"

Sighing dramatically, High Roller began to get annoyed. He rolled his eyes. Ignoring Lin Chung and Fumiko, he turned back to the Porcupines. "I won't give up unless one of you can beat the Porcupines in..." he thought of a moment. "...in a dart throwing competition."

"We accept!" called Lin Chung from where he was. Then he added, "Just hold on."

Walking the sobbing and shaking Fumiko over to Sonia, who then walked her friend over to a tree and began to coax Fumiko to calm down, Lin Chung grabbed his staff from his back and looked at Porcupine King, his competitor.

* * *

"What's wrong, Fumiko?" Mystique Sonia asked softly, reaching over to touch her friend's arm. "Why are you crying?" She got a muffled reply.

Sighing to herself, Sonia pulled her friend's palms from her face and then smiled softly at Fumiko. "You look like a mess," she said gently.

That seemed to get her attention. "What?" Fumiko gasped, reaching up to her shiny, straight black hair. She smoothed that first, and then flicked her bangs to her left, tucking a strand behind her ear, which was newly pierced. She touched her lips to check if they were bleeding or anything, and then she smoothed down her outfit, a violet tank top and violet short shorts. "Better?" she asked.

Giggling, Sonia nodded. "Better," she agreed. Then she got serious again. "Why were you crying? And who's Katsumi?"

Fumiko sighed. She picked at her long nails, which had been painted by, surprisingly, Lin Chung. She had asked him to paint them for her, and he had replied with a husky, "Sound's like fun." On each nail was a picture of her own self, and on her thumbnails were pictures of swords.

"I'll tell you why I was crying," replied Fumiko, her voice barely audible. Sonia waited, and atop her head, Yaksha tittered.

"I just got a message from my friend, Hisao, saying that my mother, Katsumi, was killed."

"By Kenji?" prodded Sonia. Fumiko was touched to know that her friend stil remembered the half lie story of why she had been lying on the streets. So she nodded.

"I'm sorry. That's tough," whispered her friend. Then she looked over Fumiko's shoulder and smiled. "Looks like your boyfriend is up against Porcupine King. Let's go watch." she stood up and then helped her violet best friend. Then they made their way over to where the rest of First Squad, Golden Eye Husky, and Commander Ape Trully was.

"Oh my heavens!" exclaimed Ape Trully. He turned to the two girls. "High Roller has made Lin Chung and Porcupine King do many challenges, but every time, they both get a bulls-eye! This is the last challenge!"

Turning her attention to Porcupine King, Fumiko saw that the Zebra Brothers were arguing on megaphones right next to him. They were trying to distract him and Lin Chung!

High Roller saw what she was looking at and turned to meet her gaze. "I can never hear myself with those two around," he scoffed.

Getting very annoyed, Porcupine King blasted five of his quills at the dart board and opened his eyes to see where they landed. Not _one _landed in the middle. Porcupine King gaped at his miss and then turned to look at Lin Chung.

The Zebra Brothers, still arguing, made their way to where Lin Chung was standing, aiming his staff. When they got up right in his face, his annoyance began to prick.

Then he closed his eyes and remembered how Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray were always fighting. Then he pictured how he had been able to capture a perfect picture of the mountains in the hot air balloon even when the two were slapping and screaming at each other. A sense of calmness washed over the silent backbone of First Squad. Lastly, he pictured his and Fumiko's talk up on the roof of Big Green.

Opening his eyes, he hit the end of his staff three times, producing three chutes that shot out.

First Squad literally leaned forward in anxiousness to see where they would land...

_All three chutes landed in the middle of the Bulls-eye!_

First Squad opened their mouths and cheered happily. As they did, Lin Chung glanced over at Fumiko and mouthed, "Are you okay?"

With a smile, she replied, "I'm fine, dark artist."

Porcupine King said something to Ape Trully, who interpretted it for First Squad. "Porcupine King says that he had no _idea _humans were this skilled. He praises you, Lin Chung, for being amazing at Dart Throwing," At this, Lin Chung beamed, "and wishes to join Big Green!"

"That's awesome!" Mighty Ray exclaimed.

"No! I command you _not _do join them!" yelled High Roller, who had stomped up to Porcupine King, flanked by the Zebra Brothers. "_I _ordered you _not _to join them!"

"Yeah!" said the Zebra Brothers at the same time. "Please kindly accept our fists as punishment!" they ran at Porcupine King.

Growling, the King shot out quills at the three bad dudes. The quills landed in their asses, and High Roller cried out, falling down into his throne with the wheel attached to it. It began to roll away, with High Roller slumped down in it, and Zebra Brothers running in pain right behind them.

* * *

Floating back to Big Green, Fumiko and Lin Chung were sharing the same hot air balloon since Fumiko had let Porcupine King use hers'. She was sitting down, next to Lin Chung, and he was showing her his sketches.

Then Lin Chung flipped the page quickly when he saw the next sketch. Not allowing him to hide it from her, Fumiko grabbed his book and ignoring his protests, flipped the page back. She gasped.

"Why would you hide this?" she asked him. "It's beautiful!"

It was a picture of her sitting atop Big Green that one night, the moonlight shining down on her. She looked at Lin Chung and began to smile. "Can I have it? Please?"

He chuckled to himself and stood up, taking the book back from her. "I'll think about it," he replied mysteriously, looking down at the forest that they were floating over. Fumiko got up and joined him, standing on his side.

"Well I better get it," she threatened playfully. "Remember, I have a a skill with swords. You best not get me angry."

He laughed and they, along with the other hot air balloons, kept on drifting in the wind.


	13. Tag!

_"Where could she be?"_

_"Kenji, sir, can we jsut for a moment? We're getting kind of tired."_

_"No! I must find Fumiko! She hasn't reported for days, and either something is wrong, or she has betrayed us."_

_"Sir...w-will you kill her if she betrayed?"_

_"Damn right I will! That girl was trusted with an important mission!"_

_"We know, sir."_

_"She's too sweet and caring, and always has some guy falling for her! If she's in love with someone here, I will personally kill him!"_

* * *

"Get her!" yelled Mr. No Hands as First Squad playfully chased Fumiko. They didn't need training today, so when Commander Ape Trully had told them that, they had been happy. Then Mystique Sonia had wanted to play tag, and she had coaxed Mr. No Hands into playing the game of tag in the desert, since it wasn't that hot today, and plus, they would be playing in the shadows of the tall rocks.

Laughing, Fumiko glanced over her shoulder to see Mighty Ray, Jumpy, Lin Chung, and Sonia clsoe on her trail. She tried to speed up, but all her laughing was making her tired.

Then someone grabbed her around her waist and picked her up, thus stopping her running. She looked down to see a muscular arm, and instantly she knew Lin Chung had caught her.

"Tag," he called out in his husky voice, still keeping her in the air.

"Let's take a break!" Mighty Ray suggested, wiping sweat off of his eyebrow. He, followed by Sonia and Jumpy, trudged back over to where Mr. No Hands was. They sat down and let the cool fan's breeze blow over them.

On the other hand, Lin Chung still had his grip around her waist. He seemed to have forgotten he was even holding her, and he was looking off into the distance.

"Can you put me down, dark artist?" asked Fumiko playfully, clawing at his arm. He blinked, saw her, and then put her down onto the ground, pulling his arm back to his side.

"Sorry," he apologized distractedly, taking out his staff and digging it into the ground. He then pulled out a large piece of paper and a paint brush and began to paint.

"What are you painting?" Curious, the teen made her way so that she was behind Lin Chung. Placing her head unconciously on his bare shoulder, her silky black hair softly brushing his skin, she peered at what he was painting.

He stopped for a moment, embarrassed in the position they were in, even though she didn't give it a second thought. Then he ignored it, contoniuing to paint.

Back over at where the rest of First Squad was,Sonia noticed the two. She began to smile. "Check out Lin Chung and Fumiko," she whispered to Mighty Ray.

He looked up and then smirked. "Five bucks he hates having her on his shoulder," he betted. Then his stomach growled.

"Mighty Ray hungry," Jumpy acknowledged. He tossed him a carrot, and Mighty Ray happily ate it up, patting his belly.

Smiling to herself, Fumiko unconsciously wrapped her arms around Li nChung's waist and clsoed her eyes, feeling very happy and fuzzy inside her body. Knowing the fact that Sonia was looking at them and pointedly ignoring it, she sighed into his neck.

* * *

That night, Sonia looked over the beautiful painting of the clouds over the desert that was sitting over Fumiko's make shift bed. While Fumiko was using the bathroom, she had overcome a strong urge she couldn't resist to look through her friend's stuff, no matter how dirty and cruel that was.

Moving to the small bag that Fumiko had, Sonia rummaged through that, too, very quietly so she could hear if her friend was coming back. Then her fingers brushed against something cold and sharp. Opening the bag wider, she carefully grabbed the item and pulled it out so she could see what it was.

A small dagger with a golden handle, shimmering jewels incrusted into the dagger glinted in the light back at Sonia.

She turned it around in her palm, inspected it. Atop her head, Yaksha made a small noise and reached down to carefully poke the sharp blade of the dagger. "Isn't it beautiful?" whispered Sonia, marvelling at how smooth the dagger was. "So deadly, but so"

"What are you doing?"

Sonia whipped around, but not fast enough to hide the blade. She faced Fumiko, who was in a violet midrif tank and silk violet panties, showing off her tan, smooth, long legs, her arms crossed over her chest loosely. But now wasn't the time to notice that Fumiko was a lot beautifuller than herself. Sonia mentally smacked herself.

"I dropped something into your bag, and as I was looking to find it, I found _this." _She held up the dagger.

Swiftly walking over to where Sonia was, Fumiko took the dagger from her palm and then inspected it to make sure she hadn't taken one of the jewels. Then she smiled, looking down at Sonia, whose heart was beating.

"It's okay, Sonia, relax. I should have told you about my dagger in the first place," said Fumiko friendly, sweeping her thick hair into one hand and then pulling it into a stylish bun. She walked over to where Sonia's dresser was and looked herself in the mirror, pulling a few strands out of her bun so that they framed ehr face. She turned back to face Sonia.

"Wh do you have it?" she asked, pulling herself up onto her bed. She pulled a hair off of her blue night dress.

"For protection. What else?" said Fumiko lightly as she blew out the light and then got under her covers. "Good night, Sonia."

Her reply was a soft, "Good night."

As Fumiko closed her eyes, she noted that she had to wake up at midnight. She had laid a curse on her third victim, Mighty Ray, and she couldn't wait to see the reaction.


	14. Victim 3 isn't Mighty Ray!

_"Sir, wake up. Kenji, sir, wake up!"_

_"What? I was peacefully sleeping when-"_

_"Look!"_

_"Hey...an imprint of a dagger. Where have I seen this shape before..."_

_"That's what we're all thinking, sir. We've seen the same thing, but we can't remember."_

_"Well try to remember! And meanwhile, I will sleep."_

* * *

As she wandered the corridors, Fumiko passed Lin Chung's and Mighty Ray's tunnel shaped door. She recalled the same invinciblity spell and then slipped through the door to check up on her new victim.

Her violet eyes passed over Lin Chung's bed, and she was happy to know he wasn't drawing, but instead sleeping soundly. He looked so innocent, she nearly forgot why she was here.

_Stop! Remember, I can't let _anyone _in the way of my mission. And after Hisao told me what Kenji had done to Katsumi, _her eyes began to well with tears. She quickly wiped them away and then looked over to where Mighty Ray was sleeping.

She was shocked to see him just..._sleeping. _He wasn't in the curse!

Her heart beginning to race, Fumiko tried to figure out why he wasn't in the curse. _I mean, I did curse all those neatly, stacked bananas..._

Then she smacked herself in the forehead. _Neatly, stacked bananas? I cursed Ape Trully! _She rushed back to the door, and then her violet eyes zeroed in back on Lin Chung.

_No. No _way _Lin Chung is in love with me. _

She then slipped out of the room and literally ran through the corridors, looking for Ape Trully's room.

* * *

Opening the hatch to the Commander's room, Fumiko silently slipped in and then crouching by the door, swept her eyes over to where the Commader was sitting.

First, she had _no clue _that he was a monkey, most probably the monkey king. But she forgot that and focused on what skill he possessed.

Ape Trully was eating a banana in one hand, in the other hand he was twirling another banana, plunging it into his already demolished bed. Screeching like the true monkey he was, he began to jump wildy on his bed, throwing bananas like boomerangs towards where Fumiko was crouched by the door.

She quickly found the leafy white and green symbol tattooed on his chest, and then she slipped out the door a second before at least thirty bananas nearly killed her.

Giggling, she went back to her room and then got under her covers, fingering her dagger to make sure she still had it.

Very soon, one of these days, Kenji would ambush her when she least expected it. She could feel it, and she needed to be ready.

* * *

"Hey, Fumiko!"

Hearing her name, Fumiko whirled her head to see who was calling her. She saw Sonia strutting over to where she was sitting, and she let her friend sit down. "Hey, Sonia, what's happening?" she greeted, twirling her fork around in the plate of spaghetti. She took a bite and then recoiled at the spicyness before taste.

Reaching into her pocket of her gray dress, Sonia took out some seeds. She tossed them to the ground, and then spitted on them, buns quickly growing. "Try one a bun," she advised.

Quickly thanking her, Fumiko swiftly reached down and snapped a bun from its stem. She dug into it, sighing happily at how better it tasted.

"So," slyly looking at Fumiko, Sonia began to grin. "What's up between you and Lin Chung?"

Instantly, her face began to heat. Beginning to laugh, Fumiko tossed her straight, black hair over her shoulder. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Come _on, _it's so obvious. You like him, and he likes you." Sonia plucked a crumb off of Fumiko's top, a white tank top that emphasized her chest and showed off her slender waist. That was thrown over white short shorts, showing off tan, smooth legs.

Fumiko sighed. "Okay, fine. I like him, you know?" she said tiredly, and Sonia nodded eagerly, reaching up to pat Yaksha. "But I'm not sure if he likes me."

"Can I join you?"

Both girls looked up to meet Lin Chung's dark eyes, and Sonia began to smile. "Of _course _you can, Lin Chung! Come, have a bun." she snapped another bun off and then tossed it to him. He sat down next to Fumiko and began to eat, ignoring Sonia's pointed looks at him.

"Now, anyways, Lin Chung," the blue eyed girl looked at her, and her heart began to pound. She shook her head, frantically saying, _No! Don't say anything! _Sonia got the message, and she changed the subject. "We were just talking about how bad the food is here, and how only I can save everyone with my buns."

He rolled his eyes. "You're so full of yourself, Sonia," he teased, finishing the bun and then washing it down with his drink. Fumiko was well aware of how his right shoulder was pressing into her left shoulder, how her bare arm could feel his muscular arm. She looked away, twirling a strand of black hair around her index finger.

Then Ape Trully's voice came over the speakers.

"First Squad...and Fumiko, please report to your military base! Now!"

Standing up, Lin Chung crushed his can and then tossed it into the trash can. "Here we go again," he muttered, swinging his legs over the seat and onto the floor. Sonia stood up and then kicked Fumiko, causing her to lose her balance.

"Whoa - !" She began to fall to the ground, but Lin Chung grabbed her arm, easing her balance back. "Oh, thanks," she murmured, tossing him a warm smile. And when he began to walk away, she tossed Sonia her evilest glare.

"Come on, Fumiko, lighten up!" Sonia giggled, running out of her reach. "Let's go see what Ape Trully wants!"


	15. Kenji Arrives

"What is it, Commander Ape Trully?" Mr. No Hands asked once they were all assembled in First Squad's base.

Their Commander looked worried, yet annoyed, and then really mad. "I just ran into a a young human with a few skilled warriors with him. He said he wanted to see you, Fumiko." he looked at Fumiko.

Her heart began to pound, and Sonia took her arm. But Fumiko didn't reply - she couldn't. Her mouth was dry.

"So what does this have to do with us?" Mighty Ray asked bluntly.

"I want you, First Squad, to go and back her up. Those brutes looked angry, and it would be a disgrace to just send Fumiko by herself." the commander replied, glancing at Mr. No Hands.

"Of course we'll go!" exclaimed Sonia before Mr. No Hands could object. "Fumiko's our friend, and we'll help her!"

"We...beat bad guys!" chirped Jumpy, hopping up and down happily.

"Yeah, and they'll never beat me and my muscle!" Mighty Ray grinned, flexing his arms.

Looking at Ape Trully, Lin Chung nodded. "We'll go. We have to protect her." he said simply.

"Well, then it's settled. First Squad, deploy!"

* * *

Deep in the forest, Lin Chung had his hands formed into binoculars. He peered closer, and then saw a young man with at least five back up warriors behind him, standing up. The man in the middle had his arms crossed over his chest and he looked impatience.

He motioned for his turtle tank to slow down, and he drifted into the back, where Fumiko was on her turtle, looking scared and worried. Ignoring how sexy she looked, Lin Chung went behind her turtle and then cupped his hands into binoculars around her violet eyes.

"What are you - ?" she started, and then she saw the young man.

"Do you know him?" asked Lin Chung, waiting for her answer.

"Yeah." Fumiko's usually warm voice was now icy cold. "That's Kenji."

Removing his hands from her eyes, he then told his turtle to sped up and again he was ahead of First Squad, motioning them to where the young man and co. were in the clearing, shaded by the tall tree tops.

When they reached them, the man in the middle stepped forward. "I'm looking for Fumiko," he said in his deep voice.

Getting off her turtle, Fumiko then stepped forward. "Kenji," she said, bitterness heavy in her voice. "Why, it's the devil. How are you?"

Ignoring her insult, he took this time to look at how much she had changed. The white tank top she was wearing hugged her upper body, clinging to her curves. Then her white shorts hugged her hips and thighs, showing off how much leaner and stronger she had gotten. She had her black hair pulled into a bun, a few strands of hair falling out loosely and stylishly around her face. Her violet eyes were taking on the determined glare her mother, Katsumi, always had, and her creamy white skin had turned tan and sun-kissed.

"My dear Fumiko," he greeted. "How much progress have you done?"

Narrowing her eyes, she refused to answer. "Why are you here?"

He began to sneer. "And which guy have you charmed this time?" he asked, glaring at Mighty Ray first, and then Lin Chung, who held his gaze.

"No one that you need to know, Kenji. Why did you kill Katsumi?" now Fumiko's voice was turning hoarse, but it was still cold.

"Why else? She's a bitch, like you, Fumiko. But we can change that - if you tell me your progress." Kenji began to smirk.

"Attack, First Squad!" yelled Fumiko, reaching into her tall, white velvet boot and pulling out a sword with a cushion around the tip. She ripped off the cushion and ran at Kenji, flanked behind by First Squad.

"Take care of them!" ordered Kenji as one of the warriors tossed him his sword. He then charged at Fumiko and they began to clash swords, each yelling hatred words at each other.

Each member of First Squad got to fight one warrior, because the numbers were at evens. Whirling her tongue at her enemy, Sonia tried to get him to stop throwing punches at her. When that warrior dodged out of her whirling tongue and landed an uppercut to her jaw, Yaksha jumped up and began to scratch at him, making him howl in pain.

"Good job, Yaksha!" Sonia exclaimed happily. Then she began to join by smacking him with her tongue.

"I am Mighty Ray! Fear my eyeballs!" exclaimed Mighty Ray as he gulped down a banana. His eyes began to spark and then he shoot out electric thunderbolts, zapping his opponent heavily. He also zapped Sonia's warrior, and then she looked up, grinning.

"Nice job, Mighty Dork. You might not be so worthless after all," she teased. He stuck his tongue out.

Throwing carrot grenades at his opponent, Jumpy quickly threw another grenade and then pulled out his rope, creating his barrier when his opponent threw a dagger at him. Deflecting the dagger, Jumpy then whipped out his rope, lashing his opponent right in the face. Down he went, groaning in immense pain. Jumpy laughed happily.

Hitting the end of his staff, Lin Chung shot out three chutes. But the warrior he was against grabbed each chute and then sent them flying back like he had never touched them. Spinning to dodge them, Lin Chung then threw his staff up in the air, hitting the end. It began to spin wildly, and he grabbed onto it, and then tilted it in the direction of his opponent.

The warrior tried to run, but he was too slow. Lin Chung slammed into the warrior, who fell to the ground, bleeding and unconscious.

He smiled to himself, and then remembered about Fumiko. He ran over to where she and Kenji were.

"You're truly a devil, Kenji!" Fumiko yelled, spinning around to dodge his slash. Then she brought her sword down quickly with a grunt.

But he had anticipated that and he blocked the attack with his own sword, pushing his sword up against hers'. "But it will all work out, right? After the curse kicks in, Father's army will be complete?"

All of First Squad had heard from when he said the word, 'curse.'

"What curse?" Sonia asked out loud.

That made Kenji laugh. He looked at Fumiko, a smirk on his lips. "You didn't tell them, did you?" he taunted Then he turned back to First Squad. "I have a curse over all of you, and with just the right words, I can make you all obey me!" he began to laugh.

Lin Chung looked at Fumiko, who looked stunned. "Are you part of this?" he asked.

She shook her head quickly. "I didn't want to!" she cried, looking at Kenji, who was laughing. Groaning, she slammed her sword down onto his and Kenji's sword clattered to the ground. She kicked it away and then flicked her blade against Kenji's neckline, the point digging in.

"You can't release them, Fumiko," he continued insanely. "Only I can."

"Wrong," she murmured, pulling her dagger out of her bra and then dropping her sword, swiftly moving over to Kenji and placing her sword underneath his collarbone. "I know the spell that will release everyone. Kenji, you killed so many innocent people because they opposed Master Chen for one little thing. You killed Makoto, and he hadn't done anything. And now I'm going to kill you."

"Go ahead," he rasped. "But Father will just come after you with his whole army and kill you, and your friends."

"Wrong again, devil." Fumiko closed her violet eyes and then began to recite the release spell.

All around him, Lin Chung watched as his friends all began to shake and shutter. Their bodies glowed with energy, and then the energy vanished violently, blowing a harsh wind that nearly took his fur hat off.

Then Fumiko yelled out a word none of them had ever heard, except for Kenji, who cried, "_No!_"

Opening her eyes, the violet eyed girl began to smile. "You've had Master Chen under your spell all along, Kenji. I figured that out during my talk with Lin Chung," she glanced at him, a soft smile on her lips, "one night with the full moon. And I just released him from the spell."

"I'll put him back under," Kenji muttered, closing his eyes as his lips began to move with every word he recited.

And then Fumiko swiftly slit his throat and let him fall to the ground. He didn't get up.

"Yay!" Sonia cheered, running up to Fumiko and wrapping her arms around her.

"Okay, let's go." Mighty Ray got onto his turtle and then began to go back to Big Green, followed by Jumpy and Sonia.

Surrounded by unconscious warriors, a dead devil, and then Lin Chung, Fumiko began to tremble. All her fear began to leak and she just broke down, tears tracing their way down her cheeks.

Again uncomfortable by her tears, Lin Chung wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him. "Nice job," he murmured.

"You have no idea, Lin Chung, how horrible it has been for me," she gasped.

He began to smile. "I think I do," he said softly, tilting her chin up so that she faced him with her watery violet eyes. He then leaned down and kissed her, his lips soft and gentle.

When he broke the kiss, he then led her to her turtle, picking up his discarded staff and sat her onto the turtle.

"What was that for?" she murmured, placing her dagger back into her bra with its soft paper wrapped around the point.

He laughed, the sound low and soft as he got onto his turtle and they began to move, side by side. "I guess I was in love with you, you know?" he gave her a knowing look.

"Sonia," Fumiko growled. That sneaky girl had told Lin Chung their conversation. Then she began to smile, wiping her tears away. "Cool! And now Kenji's dead, I can stay with you guys for now!"

Lin Chung didn't answer, and Fumiko looked over to see him sketching in his sketch book. She began to laugh happily.

**Hoped you liked it!**

**And that's the end!**


End file.
